Disappear
by Lavendar Sapphire
Summary: Sorry. This story is has been discontinued. And many parts of the story have been removed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and sunny day; a day you in which would usually go to the beach or celebrate a child's birthday party, but the cautious aura of the wizards in Godric's Hollow glued families to their doorsteps. Even the bravest souls moved in groups of five or more. Today in particular a group of Aurors by the names of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, and Arthur Weasley were making their way into Diagon Alley.

"Neville's going to his first year of Hogwarts tomorrow," the grim voice of Frank popped in as the five friends sat down at a small table infront of Julie's Coffee Shop.

"Mine too, it is good to know he'll have same one he can actually trust," the messy haired red head brooded.

"I'm thinking of not letting him go…"

"Trust me Frank, I know that thought, I had the same when I sent Macaria," little Peter quickly added in, "but how much safer can Ron be at home?"

"Agreed, you shouldn't be too worried when there are still mud-bloods in Hogwarts," Sirius Black signed with deep correlation.

James shot both men a pitiful sigh and opened his mouth to say something.", but Sirius quickly interrupted and said "He agrees with me," with a sharp look at James clearing saying 'we discussed this already.'

"Macaria and Percy are prefects right?," Frank slides in, breaking James and Sirius's eye contact.

"Yep!" Peter jumps in enthusiastically!

They all share a small laugh, but it ends quickly as another cold wind blows in.

"Did anything special happen at home, Sirius," Arthur muffles in a voice that could only be heard if you were trying to hear it.

"A lot, but it all involves around the things going on in the department. Maria Monteith's family was found dead in their beds, last week and then about nineteen hundred muggles went missing in China."

"I'm not surprised," Frank added readily, ,"The Dark Lord is moving fast, he is already attacking the Chinese Orbital Wizarding Government."

"B-But, the Chinese are more advanced in-in….?"

"Potions and Charms," Sirius supplied, "their even worse than east Africa when it comes to defense."

"We all know England has only lasted this long because we've made peace treaties with the Death Eater Ranks in France." Arthur muffles again.

"Even so, with our increasing number of Muggle-bo… Mudbloods they're bond to wage war, soon." Sirius added, then in a hushed whisper, "We best talk about DA matters in a more enclosed area." He shot a side glance at a black phoenix nested on a near-by perch.

They silently gave small nods.

James smiled wide and smoothly using both hand symbols and creative language asks everyone over to dinner at his house.

They all agree eagerly, and began making their way to Longbottom's house.

Alice, Frank's wife, was busy playing with her youngest son Michael, who is two years old, when Neville begins shouting about his father's return.

She smiles ruefully and tells both boys to make it upstairs before reaching for her wand.

As usual, she opens a small eye hole and points her wand directly into it after pecking.

"Prove you are my husband!" She commends with inflicting force.

After deep examinations, the five men were allowed to step into the simple and yet homely living room.

The two boys immediately jumped into their father's arms.

"You're back early, Frank" Alice smiled.

"Yes, darling," Frank agrees, "We didn't stay as long as planned, another customer was in the area."

"Julie's barely has customers?" Alice said worried.

"Not the pedestrian type, that's for sure," Peter smiles good-heartedly.

"That reminds me, Paranoid much, Alice", James smiled good-heartly

"Basic protocol, James," Alice signed…

"We do it every time, I come home," Frank added, "you don't?"

"No way the order has worse security then you entrance, alone."

"Well, my house sort-off does…" Peter added hopefully

"Well, Potter here, has invited us all over, but you'll have to drop me off first," the black dog of the group peeps up, successfully changing the topic of the conversation.

"You're not coming?" Arthur inquires.

"Can't, Mittens has finally gotten pregnant, as the new dad, I've got to take responsibility."

"That's fine, Molly and the kids should be their anyhow," Peter muttered, "Then all we have to do is get my mischief at the cottage."

By dinner time the four families had gathered for dinner in the Potter Manor. Lily Potter and Molly Weasly made a basic dinner salad, soup and thick bean porridge. They baked chicken and to add the party atmospheric James, Damion, and Rose expertly line the entrance and diner room with prankish traps.

After they finished eating they all broke up into separate little groups having normal everyday conversations while the kids played Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess.

"They look so happy," Arther commented off handy gazing longingly at his children.

"I hope this war ends before they have to fight in it." Peter adds, his squishy little eyes circling the room, the whispers, "I heard he had child while in the homocraft, with another one of them."

James nodding instantly understanding that he was talking about Remus. It was a while ago that the Ministry had formed the Werewolf Annihilation Project. W.A.P. for short they quickly began capturing and killing Werewolves all around Europe. It was good for the Order because they no longer had to worry about the werewolf population and good for James because they had long realized there was a spy in their mist of friends.

"H-He h-had a werewolf child!" James stummered shocked.

"No," Peter added, "he had a normal child."

The third men exchanged shocked looks at one another and Arther asks in a shakily voice, "What are they going to do to it…"

"Don't know," Peter mumbled, "But, I don't think they'll treat him fairly, probably…"

"That's wrong!" James nearly shouted, flooded by the memories of his childhood with Remus and guilty toward the way he pushed away one of his closest friends.

"We have to do something," He finished

"I know", Peter mumbled again, "I was hoping to talk to Sirius about it, he could pull some strings, Black family heir and all that…"

"I'll tell him tomorrow," James agreed.

Lily Potter, Alice, Frank and Molly were engaged in a battle of wits and gambits, the topic ( Children and Marriage )

"That, you mean that snotty no good Vela!" Alice exclaimed

"Yes," Molly added with obvious distaste, " Bill proposed to her."

"Well, that's wonderful," Lily said, and was given very funny looks by the other adults, she blushed but quickly explained, "We I married James, everyone thought the something about him and now we… we're a family."

"Umm", Alice nodded her understanding, but…

"But, Lily, she has clearly subdued Bill," Frank crops in. "No man, would marry her on free-will, I have seen her walking with her French friend from Beauxbatons. Not to mention the Death Eaters control France and they are as prejudice as… the worst kind of prejudice!"

"It's true, Lily, when she came to visit our house, she said she thought it was a Half-Blood's who would say that without having the same ideals as followers of You-Know-Who."

"Well," Lily said frowning now, "I understand, what do you plan to do about it?"

Molly instantly reached out, " I've been thinking about that a lot and I want your opinion, it is this little plan my boys thought off."

"They planned to _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"

When Molly was finished all three members of the audience were speechless,

."Well, that's some plan," Frank at last added, "I bet Greg and Forge thought of it…

The four talked on about the mysterius plan and other things, until Molly decided it was time they head home, she went to pick on her childern and Frank when to tell Arther, his family was going to leave.

As they left Alice asked one deafing question to Lily:

"If Harry were here, and alive… he would be going this year too, wouldn't he?"

Lily gave sad smile, "When I think about how he could had been different, if I had protected him and helped him enough, how he wouldn't have went to him and helped them. I have blamed myself so many times, but in the end, I never know what would have happened if I don't get past the past I can't move forward and when I do see Harry again I hope that he would have forgiven me, for no being their when he needed me most, for driving him away, and for all the pain we have caused each other. I want to see him again, I want him to be an Order member and help stop You-Know-Who yes, but I can't be selfish. Maybe then, Harry will forgive me.


	2. Chapter 3

Where are you taking me, "Harry asked warily as a group of Aurors walked him up a narrow corridor.

Harry could hear some of the Aurors snickering while others looked possibly more hostile and malevolent.

"You're being transported to a high-security cell in Azkaban, where you will wait until your trial." The leading Auror said.

"WHAT! You can't lock me in Askaben, I haven't done anything wrong! I'm not a Death Eater."

The snickers grew louder and some of the Aurors even started laughing, the leader said in a very stern voice that reminded him of someone, he just couldn't remember who.

"I'm afraid to inform you Mr. Potter that you are in fact a Death Eater. A very infamous one, with about a hundred deaths on your head."

Why do you think there are fifteen of us transferring you to one cell," one of the Aurors who had burst out laughing before sneered.

Now that Harry had looked at him closer, he recognized him unmistakably, " You're Sturgis Podmore!" Harry exclaimed. You're in the order!"

Harry could feel the atmosphere of the room changing almost immediately, "I do have the faintest clue what you are talking about Potter," Sturgis commented causally trying to look as believable as possible, but to Harry who spent way too much time trying to find quick ways out of situations, it was obvious he was faking ignorance.

"You know the order. Last year, you helped keep the prophesy from Voldemort that's how Sirius died. "

"Silence, Potter" The leader said again in a very uncomfortable voice, "you are specking nonsense. And clearly trying to confuse us."

"I'm not!" Harry almost yelled now putting complete focus on the leader. It was a female, for she had a rough, but motherly voice. He couldn't she her face, because it was hidden under a bronze mask, but could see red hair stick out on the end roughly cut.

_Wait… (Hqrry thought) Red hair… and the voice it all clicked_

Even though Harry didn't want to believe it, he knew he couldn't be wrong about this, "Mrs. Weasley."

Suddenly the alarms rang off and sending red flashes of light in every direction, as the alarms rang a sudden darkness over took Harry.

Harry could feel consciousness slipping back over him. He was aware of the cool breeze flowing over him and the bright lights around him. He realised he was lying on his back, on something soft-ish. He opened his eyes, but instantly shut them as he was staring at a huge white light. He groaned softly and covered his eyes with his hands. Harry rolled onto his side and opened them again. Looking around, he saw that he was lying on a small bed in the middle of a large room. A circular section of the floor, measuring about four metres in diameter, was raised from the rest of the ground by six inches. Inside this circle was a bed, a small table and chair and a small screened off area that Harry assumed housed a toilet. The furniture was all chipped and didn't look very clean. The around the circumference of the circle was a blue wall of energy. It stretched from the floor up to the ceiling, ten metres above him. The room around him was huge and dark. The ceiling within the shield was one giant white light. The rest of the room was darkness. It looked like a warehouse. It smelt damp and Harry felt cold.

"HELLO?" called Harry. He heard his word echo and realized just how big the room was and how small his space was. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Harry had never seen a room like this, but he knew it was a cell. What else could it be? His limbs ached and he felt disorientated once again. Since his encounter with Voldemort, he was always feeling groggy. As soon as he was starting to feel better, someone stunned him or pumped him full of sedatives. As he sat up, he started searching his mind for a reason he had been stunned, but surprisingly enough he didn't find or remember anything.

Harry stood up, and immediately fell back down. He tried again, steadying himself against the headboard of the bed. His legs felt wobbly and week, but he managed to stay standing. There was a chill in the air and dampness all around, but not enough to cause Harry to shiver. He felt uncomfortable but not enough to merit complaining about. He also noticed he was wearing blue trousers and a blue shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and the top button was undone. Across the front of the shirt was written a number.

DF54417

His prisoner number. The full impact of his situation hit him all at once. He was locked up and he didn't even know what for. He couldn't remember what he had been arrested for. Was it for using an unforgivable on Bellatrix? She had deserved it after all. Surely under the circumstances... Harry suddenly realized that no one could help him. He had used that curse and it was his decision. Not even Dumbledore could overrule the Minister of Magic. Harry stood still for a few seconds, trying to get his balance. His ears were ringing and his limbs ached. This was not as easy as it appeared. After a few seconds he walked up to the barrier. It was translucent blue and Harry could feel it pulsing with energy. He had to be sure. He reached out with a hand and touched the barrier. He instantly withdrew his hand in pain. He had received what felt like an electric shock, but one that hurt a good deal more than that.

"Like your new home?" came a cold voice.

"Who's there?" asked Harry. He shielded his eyes from the light above and squinted into the darkness. The light in the barrier was very bright and the darkness around it did not permit Harry to see very well. He could make out a figure moving in the gloom. Footsteps echoed around the room. Harry looked carefully around the room. It was huge with a small steel door on one side. Along one wall was a long mirror, which Harry was sure was one- way glass. Why was he always being watched?

"Who's there?" repeated Harry. The figure moved closer to Harry and into the light. As the figure stood before the barrier, the light illuminating his face, Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

"You!" stammered Harry. "You're dead!"

"You only wish I was," sneered Crouch. Bartemius Crouch, whom Harry had last seen in the forest in his fourth year before he had been murdered by his own son, was standing before him. If Harry remembered correctly, he had been killed. His son had then transfigured his body into a bone and buried it. Yet here he stood, glaring at Harry like he was an insect. The disgusted stare that he had worn in Dumbledore's Penseive was plastered all over his face.

"I was there," stuttered Harry. "Two years ago, you escaped your house and I found you wandering in the forest. The fake Moody impostor killed you!"

"Enough of this drivel, Potter!" barked Crouch. "I'll ask the questions!" His shout echoed off the walls. Harry stood frozen in shock; he couldn't be alive. It wasn't possible. You can't raise the dead!

"You're not Crouch!" said Harry firmly. He had to be right. He had seen Crouch before his death. His son had confessed to the murder under the influence of Veritaserum. Then who was this, standing here? This had to be a trick, probably a Death Eater trick. "You're an impostor. You're a Death Eater!"

"How dare you imply that I am a Death Eater!" barked Crouch. "My family have nothing to do with the Dark Arts." He was doing a good impression. He was just as arrogant as Harry had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Bollocks," said Harry. "Your son was a Death Eater before the Dementors got him!" That did it! Something snapped in the Minister.

"HOW DARE YOU!" bellowed Crouch.

"How dare I?" spat Harry, he felt his anger boil but was far from caring. This was a trick, a sick one at that and he was not going to play along. His anger was getting the better of him, but he was too upset to be able to calm himself. "You're the impostor here. You're the one who's playing a sick joke. Ha ha, very funny, joke's over. Let me out of here and we can go home."

"Look, you wise arse," snarled Crouch. "Here's how it works. I ask you questions, you answer them and if you answer truthfully you may only get a life sentence rather than the kiss, if I'm in a good mood!"

"You were killed," snarled Harry just as aggressively. "I will not be interrogated by an impostor. What kind of idiot picks a dead man for his disguise? Did you forget I was there? If you want to talk to me, you do so as yourself. Once the Polyjuice potion wears off, come back and see me. Until then, make like a tree!"

"Why you filthy little son of a bitch, I already said, that I am asking the questions here!"

"You're not, because I'm not answering any of you questions, I haven't done anything wrong so cut the charade and get me out of here!

"I have no patience as of late so I'm afraid I can't tolerate your low and self-righteous behavior. This is you moment of confession, beg for forgiveness and maybe, I'll spare your soul from the Dementors."

"You're CRAZY!" Harry screamed.

Then, after catching his breath he thought about everything that had happened so far. They weren't themselves, thought Harry. Perhaps they were under the Imperius Curse. Maybe someone had framed him. Made people think he was a murderer. But that didn't explain his change of clothes, nor how Mr Crouch could still be alive. Neither did the Imperius Curse. If someone was controlling the Aurors, the Nurse, the Death Eaters, the ... that's a lot of curses. And to what end? That might explain the behaviour of the Death Eaters and the Aurors, but not how Crouch was still breathing. Polyjuice Potion! Crouch wasn't real. This was all a trick. They were Death Eaters. After he disappeared they must have found him and swapped his clothes. Then they play out the scene in St Mungos to confuse him and then the interrogate him to find out about the Order. It sounded a little too far-fetched and it would take time and a lot of resources. There were easier ways to find out about the Order. None of it made sense. As soon as Harry thought he had worked out part of the problem, a flaw appeared in his theory. A control curse and Polyjuice potion was his best theory, but I had more holes than Swiss cheese. Truth was that Harry didn't have a clue what has going on.

At last he concluded to one question, "Where am I?" Harry asked surprising politely and in a unrushed manner.

Crouch sneered, "You are currently in one of Askaban's high security cells. "

"That is a lie!" Harry said almost at once, "There are Demetors in Azkaban. There are none here."

Crouch scoffed again and said in an annoyed manner, "Like playing dumb do you, well we'll see! Almost all the Dementors work for You-Know-Who, but surprisingly enough, we still have a few at our disposal.

Harry shook his head, "I don't understand what is going on right now, but I'm not a Death Eater and I told you, I wouldn't speak to you. I know you're a Death Eater. I know what you're trying to do. I'll speak to Dumbledore and only him. Good luck finding his hair for a Polyjuice potion. A single hair wouldn't even fit in the cauldron!"

Yes! The very implication that Crouch had anything to do with the Dark Arts or was a Death Eater was guaranteed to get him angry. Also the mentioning of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was ever so popular, even more so than Crouch. Crouch believed the Minister should outrank the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot and he was right, by logic, but many still turned to Dumbledore for help rather than Crouch. Crouch hated the implication that Dumbledore was more powerful, influential and popular than he was. Harry was winding him up well. Lily watched, expecting Crouch to turn a shade of crimson, maybe even magenta. However, she was disappointed.

"Dumbledore?" Crouchan evil smirk appeared on his face. "You'll talk to Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded

"We'll go and see Dumbledore, first thing in the morning," said Crouch, with a large grin plastered all over his face. Harry was looking thoughtful, sceptical, but he also seemed a bit happier than he had before his conversation with Crouch. So he was going to speak to Dumbledore. Crouch would do it.

* * *

><p>AU: All right a lot of things happened in the last chapters and I would like to explain them. First of all the first chapter happened a long time ago, Three years exactly. Harry was supposed tohave been dead for five years now and then he just suddenly reappeared. Harry used to be one of Voldemorts most infamous Death Eaters, no beacuse he was powerful, but because he was his youngest Death Eater and very very scary, as you will soon learn.<p>

In J.K. Rowlings last book. Molly killed Bellatrix and they say the author put that to show that Molly was really a very powerful witch she just choose to play and be the motherly rule. So I fgured, that since she is in the order and all it would make sense that if Voldemort didn't die that she would be working hard to fight Voldemort. So I made her into a very powerful Auror.

I pulled another twist in this chapter, when Harry woke up, he remember that he was struck with a stunning charm, he doesn't remeber why, this is going to be very evry important in this story, but I'm not going to say any more.

The Ministry of Magic, does know about the Order.

Harry, in this last sence is a little confusing evern as I read it. That is because he is confused and he is trying to piece the things together like he always is. He is think that maybe he really did lose his memory or Crouch is a death eater and all of this is a trick, so he is testing Crouch. Crafty Harry!

I also want to give a special thanks to Roisin. If you are reading this know that you inspired this chapter. Your review was very touching and I hope you contiune to ehjoy this story.


End file.
